


Back to Back

by Hieiko



Series: Deathly Opposites [1]
Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiei and Botan, fighting a demon together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the livejournal community anime100's challenge: fading, flame, fizzle.

_Stupid woman's going to get herself killed_ , Hiei thought.

He watched as Botan swung her oar like a baseball bat in an attempt to fight the bear-like demon that had knocked him down. He was even slightly impressed at her agility, until the demon swiped its claws across her shoulder.

Enraged, despite already having used his Kokuryuuha just minutes earlier, Hiei unleashed it a second time. The black flames consumed the enemy entirely before they finally fizzled out.

The attack drained Hiei of what energy he had left, and the last thing he saw before fading into unconsciousness was Botan's worried face.


End file.
